Itali GTB
|variants = Itali GTB Custom |related = T20 Taipan |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Banshee (needles) Comet (dial texture) |inttxd = Comet |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = italigtb |handlingname = ITALIGTB |textlabelname = ITALIGTB |roadspawn = Yes (GTA 1) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |gensucced = |genpreced = }} The Itali GTB is a sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto 1 and a two-door super car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update, released on January 10th, 2017, during the Itali GTB Week event. It is manufactured by Progen in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' The Itali GTB resembles a . Its name is a parody of Italy, where Ferraris are made. The design of the car is very simplistic, with a small front compartment and a black portion on the roof. Grand Theft Auto Online The Itali GTB returns to Grand Theft Auto Online and is now mostly based on the (front and rear facade) and (rest of the body). It also features some clues from the . Featuring an aggressive styling and rounded design, the Itali GTB is distinguished by the large intakes on the front, with carbon-fibre trimmings on the lower side. Its triangle-shaped headlights have seven lamps and a turning signal strip on the upper edges. The outer lamps are basically full lamps, while the other six are split by a chrome stripe going onto the inner side. The sides of the car have distinctive bulky arches, followed by concave shapes on the skirts and doors, running towards the rear fender vents. Body-colored mirror wings can be seen on either side. The greenhouse area is slightly angled towards the front, with the main pillars colored along with the rest of the bodywork. On the rear, circular tail lights can be seen on the outer edges, along with red stripes around the rear vents, on the upper sides. Another vent can be seen right above the license plate and a lower vent is visible, with carbon-fibre diffuser just below. This diffuser also surrounds a single reverse light on the center. A roof panel extends past the rear window, giving it a small cutout on the upper side. The engine bay is partially visible through the rear window, although it can be mostly visible with the rear compartment open. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' It is fast, yet its handling and durability are poor, sharing the same attributes as the Itali GTO. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Even without upgrading to its custom variant, the Itali GTB performs exceptionally well in races with excellent handling due to its AWD nature. Durability is fair but can become problematic after taking hard collisions from heavier vehicles. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' :B Only available at Benny's Original Motor Works. Variant . }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ItaliGTB-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|The Itali GTB on Benny's Original Motor Works. ItaliGTB-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Itali GTB on Rockstar Games Social Club. ItaliGTB-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Itali GTB on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. ItaliGTB-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Itali GTB in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *Can be found in Vice City. It is featured in three missions. In mission Bent Cop Blues - Phone 1, the player has to hijack one, and deliver it to a garage. In mission Bent Cop Blues - Phone 11, a drivable Itali GTB is among the nine vehicles that must be destroyed in the car dealership yard. In Rasta Blasta - Introduction, the player has to steal an Itali GTB, have it rigged, and take it back to kill a member of Rastas. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Benny's Original Motor Works for $1,189,000. Trivia General * The Itali GTB is one of seven vehicles in GTA Online to return from the 2D Universe, the others being the Z-Type, Tour Bus, Furore GT, Panto, Mamba, and the Penetrator. * The Itali GTB, alongside the Mamba and Penetrator, are the oldest vehicles in the series to reappear as a whole (with the exception of emergency vehicles), as they returned from GTA 1. * The Itali GTB holds the longest gap between its last appearance and reappearance, being 19 years and 2.5 months between its last appearance (GTA 1, released in October 1997) and reappearance (GTA Online as part of the continuation of the GTA Online: Import/Export update, released on January 10th, 2017), thus beating the Penetrator, which was released nearly a month earlier. It was soon beaten by the Impaler a year later from the release of the Arena War update, followed by the Itali GTO just two weeks later. * The default radio station for the Itali GTB is Non-Stop-Pop FM. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Despite its name, the car it is based on is manufactured by , a British manufacturer. *Upon release of the vehicle, the "Skirts" customization list appeared with a few mistakes: **The "Carbon Low Level Skirt" is a secondary color skirt. **The "GT Skirt" should be named after the previous one. **The first "Secondary GT Skirt" is colored as the primary one, and should be named after the previous one (as the GT Skirts have a small wing at the rear). The second option with the same name is an actual secondary color GT skirt. ***All those mistakes were fixed afterwards , therefore the names identify the options correctly. See Also *Taipan - A Cheval Hypercar with similar design influences from the Trion Nemesis. *Turismo Classic - A Grotti sports car also having minor influences from the Ferrari 348. Navigation }}de:Itali GTB (1) es:Itali GTB pl:Itali GTB Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Progen Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Import/Export Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online